Daddy Issues
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Klaus/OC—3x09—"He was strong enough to protect her, hungry enough to satisfy her but unhinged. Just like her. She found that alluring, after all, she loved a bit of a monster inside of her man." Eight hundred year old Feyona has spent the last century content with the man she thought was her match, but all that changes when she meets Klaus.
1. i wanna write her name in the sky

**A/N Hi, everyone!**

 **I came up with this idea when I watched the Suicide Squad trailer, which i'm obsessed with, by the way. The female character looks exactly like Harley Quinn in the new movie.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review if you like it.**

* * *

 **Daddy Issues**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Take you like a drug, I taste you on my tongue_  
 _You ask me what I'm thinking about, I tell you that I'm thinking about_  
 _Whatever you're thinking about_

 _Tell me something that I'll forget and you might have to tell me again_  
 _It's crazy what you do for a friend_

 _Go ahead and cry little girl, nobody does it like you do_  
 _I know how much it matters to you, I know that you got daddy issues_  
 _And if you were my little girl, I'd do whatever I could do_

 _I'd run away and hide with you_

 _I love that you got daddy issues and I do too_

 **.**

 **.**

" _I don't have to prove anything, love, i am the Alpha male."_

— **Klaus Mikaelson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

 _"_ ** _I wanna write her name in the sky, I'm gonna free fall out into nothin'. Gonna leave this world for awhile_** ** _a_** ** _nd I'm free, free fallin'..."_**

Loud, off-key singing came from a sports car as it pulled up outside the Salvatore boarding house, a sight the driver thought he'd never see again. The person in the drivers seat let out a mischievous laugh as they made their way out of the car and up to the steps that led to the door, stopping behind Damon's Chevrolet Camaro.

Smiling as they remembered it, dark eyes behind a pair of tinted sunglasses trailed over the hood of the car, and another silent laugh escaped him before flashing up to the door. Leaning against the frame, he raised his hand and knocked a couple of times before waiting somewhat patiently. A few moments later, his head perked up in interest as the sound of footsteps hit his ears, and the sound of familiar mumbling.

 _"I'm really not in the mood for this."_

"Drama queen."

Rolling his eyes, he straightened as the door opened.

"Did ya miss me?"

Damon's eyes widened and he chuckled.

"Zavi?"

Winking from behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses, said vampire opened his arms, one hand holding a bottle of Bourbon, and he gestured to himself."Don't tell me you've forgotten about your best friend."

Damon's eyes widened in disbelief as a familiar face caught his gaze. He hadn't seen his friend for more than twenty years.

He stood for a few seconds, he hadn't been expecting to see who was standing in front of him then a wide grin tugged at his lips and before he could stop himself, he let out a loud laugh and embraced his friend in a tight hug, laughing joyfully.

The older vampire, returned the hug, patting his friend on the back.

"Happy birthday, Damon. Now, let go, we don't want my girl to get jealous, do we?"

The younger vampire rolled his eyes and the two entered the boarding house, Damon shutting the door before following him."How the hell did you find me?"

"You're not a hard man to find. It's my friends birthday and I did promise that i'd find you every few decades. Just to make sure that you're not dead...or dead- _er_. You've always told me that you hated small towns. So question is, why are you here and not in New York?"

Damon responded by taking the Bourbon out of Zavi's hand before walking over to his small bar, grabbing two glasses before he joined his friend in the sitting area. He sat on the couch across from him, settling the two glasses down before he filled them. For the first time that day, Damon smiled. He had met Zavi in the early sixties, when he had his humanity off, but that never bothered him.

Zavi downed his drink in one go, waiting for an answer."Well? Why are you here? In the place that has given you nothing but complete hell?"

"Because I have to be. I'm head of the council, I protect this town, i've even got a cape and everything."

His friend chuckled, eyeing Damon for a real answer, and when the younger vampire looked away, he knew."There's a girl, isn't there?"

Damon's hand stopped mid air, ready to take a sip of his drink. He let out a long sigh before bringing the glass to his lips, copying what Zavi did by finishing it in one. He nodded, enjoying the burn in his throat before he poured another two. Instead of taking one of the glasses, he passed them both to Zavi before keeping the bottle for himself, and he took a large swig, ignoring the way his long time friend rolled his eyes at him.

He had been expecting this.

"How did you know?"

"I may be almost three hundred years old, but i'm hardly senile. Now, come on, what's her name?"

"Her name is Elena."

Mouthing the name, Zavi got comfy against the sofa, propping his feet upon the coffee table in front of him and gestured for Damon to speak.

He wanted to know what was so special about this girl that made him stay in Mystic Falls instead of joining his friend to Las Vegas, one of Zavi's favorite places. Damon sighed, wondering how Zavi was going to react to the story.

The time they spent together was when Damon was in love with Katherine, he had told his friend the entire story and the elder Salvatore was half sure that the older vampire was going to burst out laughing when he heard the story.

"Fine, but if I tell you and you laugh, i'll cut parts of you off."

Zavi winked at his friend, getting comfy."You say the sweetest words to me."

Damon glared at him warningly, and Zavi rolled his dark orbs before nodding."Fine! I swear that i'll _try_ not to laugh, how's that?"

Damon nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to get a better deal. So, he tossed another bottle over to his friend, who caught it with ease, screwing off the top as Damon took a large gulp of his. He began to tell Zavi about his last few years in the town, all while thinking about how non-boring his life was.

"Deal. Right, it's a long story, all starting back to when I first returned to this damn town..."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House—** **Twenty Minutes Later**

" **Zavi?...** **Za** **-** ** _will you shut the hell up?!_** "

Damon glared deathly over at his friend, who was how actually wiping _tears_ from his eyes, a wide smirk on his face as he tried to control his laughter. He had been like this for the past five minutes, five _long_ minutes in Damon's opinion and he was close to hitting his friend. He had told Zavi everything that had happened with Elena, and throughout the story his friend hadn't had no reaction, instead he didn't look surprised.

He looked like he had _expected_ something like this to happen.

He had been looking at Damon as if he were somewhat disappointed in his friend, though kept quiet until the end of the story. But when Damon got to where he had fallen in love with Elena, Zavi broke out laughing.

And hadn't stopped since.

"Zavi! Unless you want to lose your family jewels, I suggest that you stop laughing. It is not funny!"

Zavi's laughing only got louder and it only faded when he retorted."You wouldn't want to ruin the only reason Fee's in love with me, would you?"

Damon rolled his eyes with an unamused laugh."Shut up."

His friend slowly calmed down, unaffected by Damon's words."I'm sorry, i'm sorry but I haven't laughed like that since...forever actually. This is what happens when I leave you for a few years. I swear, Salvatore, your life is like one of them dreadful reality shows."

"I'm glad that my heartbreak is amusing."

"It truly is..."Zavi trailed off, tilting his head as he glanced at his daylight ring with a smile before finishing."wait until Fee hears about this."

Damon couldn't stop his smile that appeared at the mention of the female vampire. A smile that faded a second later when he looked around, seemingly just realizing said female vampire wasn't there.

His eyes widened and he straightened in his seat."Where is Feyona?"

Zavi's smile didn't fall from his face, he just licked his lower lip and his grin widened.

"Z?"Damon's expression turned from serious to worry as he demanded. _"_ _Where is she?_ "

"Why are you so worried, Damon?"Zavi asked, nodding towards Damon's glass, casually leaning back in his seat."Settle down, have a drink."

Damon seemed even more on edge as Zavi continued to smirk at him.

"I'm worried because Feyona is like a _dangerous_ dog. She needs to be on her leash at all times while wearing a muzzle."

The air suddenly became thick with tension.

"Damon..."A glimmer of annoyance flickered in Zavi's eyes and the elder vampire stared at Damon."Did you just call the love of my _life_ a dog?"

"A very adorable but dangerous dog."Damon quickly corrected.

"Well done."Zavi chuckled, taking another sip from his bottle."Don't fret. Besides, you used to love that she was off her leash, biting her prey and dancing like there was no tomorrow."

"That was when I didn't care about where we were."Damon's leg bounced as he uneasily watched his friend, imagining all sorts Feyona could be up to."I care about _my_ town and it's already infested with the Originals, I don't need another vampire to worry about."

Zavi opened his mouth to reply but before he could, the front door was suddenly kicked open.

And a group of women suddenly entered, singing at the top of their voices as they danced their way into the front room.

" _For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow,_ _f_ _or he's a jolly good fellow and so say all of us!_ "

Two women, clearly compelled, danced around Damon, giggling loudly, hands running along his shoulders.

"There's the birthday boy!"One of them laughed loudly, fingers brushing his cheek."Do you want your present?"

Before Damon could reply, the woman suddenly pulled out a knife and slashed her wrist open, giggling as she did, further proving that she was compelled. Zavi's eyes widened in interest and amusement as the woman pressed her wrist to Damon's wrist while the other women danced around, humming underneath their breaths.

Damon, unable to resist fresh blood, parted his lips and drank from the woman's wrist.

Zavi winked at his friend, raising his bottle as a silent toast to the younger vampire before he brought it to his lips.

"My boy is growing up."

Feyona suddenly appeared, her white hair in pigtails, her usual wide smile on her beautiful face. Damon, while pleased to see his old friend, felt relief that she hadn't caused _too_ much trouble. The blue eyed vampire noticed Zavi perking up as he saw his lover, a small smile crawling onto his face. Even after being with her for over a century, the male vampire still looked love-sick as he gazed at his other half.

Damon wondered when someone would look at _him_ like that.

The eight hundred year old female vampire danced down the steps, a child-like gleam in her eyes as she clapped. Zavi clapped along as she began to sing, and the group of women copied him, far too lively.

" _For he's a jolly good fellow..."_ Feyona sang loudly, twirling in a small circle, arms in the air. _"_ _and so say all of us!"_

She finished with a curtsy, winking at Zavi when he chuckled, and Damon rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Happy birthday, love."She giggled, standing behind Damon before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek."I hope you like your birthday present. I picked them up at the church, so they're virgins."

"Great. Hostages."Damon raised his eyebrows, eyes following the female vampire as Feyona pranced over to Zavi."Just what I _always_ wanted. Thank you, Feyona."

"You've changed. I don't like it."Feyona pouted, letting herself drop onto Zavi's lap, arms wounding around his neck as if she sought comfort. She narrowed her eyes at Damon almost accusingly."What's wrong with ya?"

"No, I-"

"He's in love again."Zavi cut in with a charming smile opening his arms for the female vampire who happily reached out for him."Hello, baby."

Feyona smiled in response letting herself fall into Zavi's lap with a sigh, brow furrowing in confusion."Huh?"

"With Katerina's doppelganger."Zavi explained, bringing Feyona's hand to his mouth and he paused to peck her knuckles before carrying on."But the love is unrequited, even after he kissed her earlier tonight. She had no reaction."

Damon frowned as Feyona's head tipped back, and she giggled loudly, sounding similar to a hyena.

"Really? Poor baby."Feyona replied in monotone, as if bored, mindlessly smoothing down her dress."Perhaps you've dodged a bullet. She does sound awfully _tiresome_."

"What?"

"She might prefer vanilla. She was with your brother, yes? He hasn't been fun in years."Feyona gave Damon a wide smile, eyes flickering with such spirit that Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement."I know i wouldn't love a man who couldn't have fun or whose kisses couldn't make me tingle."

Damon's frown deepened, and he sent the female vampire a confused look."What has that got to do with _anything?"_

"Zavi knows."Feyona rested her temple against Zavi's, breathing in contently as she stroked his cheek with her bloody fingers, smearing some red."My little Zavi knows what I need, and he's not afraid to get his hands dirty. And his kisses make he tingle. Isn't that right, pumpkin?"

Zavi eyes danced with amusement as Feyona snapped her teeth at him before she ran her tongue up his cheek, lapping up the blood. His eyes fluttered, and Damon swore he saw Zavi blush.

"That's right."Zavi quietly replied, arms tightening around her when he felt Feyona smile against his cheek."Always."

Feyona simpered kittenishly against Zavi's cheek, watching him quietly. Whispering his name, she took hold of his face, the touch making Zavi's eyes cloud. Thumb running along his bottom lip, Feyona turned his head and straightened, tilting Zavi's head up to meet his gaze.

"Oh, here we go."

Damon watched the pair for a moment, rolling his eyes as he noticed the familiar signs.

" _Seriously?"_

He cleared his throat to get their attention, his blue eyes dark with indignity,

"A psychiatrist would say that's because your father used to starve you for days on end when you didn't collect the water on time."

The pair turned to look at Damon at the same time, Feyona's hand instantly resting on Zavi's shoulder, feeling the need for comfort at the mention of her father. Zavi straightened in his seat, grip tightening on Feyona once more.

"Or because he would beat your mother when she couldn't bear him another child as you watched."Damon casually responded, leaning back against his chair, smiling up at the woman sat on the arm of his chair, stroking his hair."It's a clear case of daddy issues."

Feyona's smile remained on her face, but she blinked several times as she processed his words. She tilted her head as she stared at Damon, the humor draining from her blue eyes as they glazed over.

Zavi's smile also fell, and he glared at Damon as his lover froze in his arms, red and blue painted nails digging into his chest.

"Damon, you little sod, I don't think that-"

Suddenly, Feyona began to giggle loudly again, her head tipping back as laughter spilled from her plump lips. Damon's eyebrows raised at her reaction but he could hear the anger in the high pitch.

"Touché."Feyona grinned at Damon, it looking almost predatory and Damon stared right back at her. She watched her friend for a moment before shrugging, waving a hand at him."You tried to hurt me because I hurt you. _Brave_."

"Very brave but stupid."Zavi hummed, tugging at one of his lover's ponytails to gain her attention. He paused for a moment, thumb brushing her jawline as he searched her eyes to make sure she was fine.

"He's our friend, duchess, but that doesn't mean you should let it go."Zavi finally spoke, turning to look at Damon, shaking his head disapprovingly."You want me to break a rib or two just let me know."

Despite keeping a stoic and somewhat confident smirk, Damon almost squirmed underneath Zavi's gaze. The two were good friends and had been since Feyona had decided to keep the Salvatore but Feyona came above all else in Zavi's life.

"You don't need to do that."Feyona murmured to her lover and hushed Zavi by placing a hand on his chest."We don't hurt our friends. Give him this one; it's his birthday."

"You heard her."Damon zestfully nodded, smirking at Zavi, tilting his head."It's my _birthday_."

Scowling at his best friend, Zavi eventually calmed underneath her touch, and he nodded, anger soon gone from his face.

"As you wish."

Situation forgotten, Feyona turned to Damon, quirking her eyebrow at him before grinning hungrily at the women who were still dancing around.

Feyona beckoned one of the women closer, pointing to Damon."Now, who fancies partying like our good old days?"

Damon kept quiet for a few seconds, prepared to decline, but that was until one of his 'presents' decided to plop down on his lap. She sent him a lustful smile, eyes glazed over with the compulsion, and bared her neck at him.

Zavi watched his friend as Damon struggled between his conscience and his true self.

Zavi nodded in encouragement, drawling."Come on; it's your _birthday_."

Damon's blinked, eyes turning blood red and he grinned at the couple, baring his fangs.

"Why not?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you don't like the this story, please don't leave a review because it's not helpful.**

 **If you do like it, _please_ _leave a_ _review_ because adding more depends on the feedback.**


	2. when the man comes around

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Present—Salvatore Boarding House**

 **"Why are the beds here comfier than the ones at home?"**

A dressed Feyona wandered into the large Salvatore kitchen, heels clicking against the marble floor. She glanced over at her lover, sharing a smile with him. Feyona let out a moan of pain, sitting down at the table, rubbing her temples to soothe her hangover as she looked behind her, where her other half was carrying over two mugs.

He left behind a young girl, who was now wrapping a bandage around her wrist before she made her way out of the boarding house.

"Darling Fee, it only seemed comfier because you were seeing two of everything when we went to bed last night."

"Huh?"She looked up, brow furrowing."Are you sure?"

"You were willing to sleep on the staircase, I'm sure."

Zavi chuckled at Feyona's expression, placing a mug in front of her, kissing her forehead.

She hummed happily, leaning up and claiming his lips harshly.

"You take such good care of me."She whispered against his mouth before nipping at his bottom lip, fingertip running along his sharp jawline."What would I do without you, hmmm?"

He glanced away, a blush on his cheeks.

Feyona giggled against him, enjoying how she managed to turn one of the most dangerous and vicious vampires in history into a blushing teenager with just a simple smile.

He smiled at her before he returned to his seat. When she looked down, she noticed that it was blood. Feyona smiled warningly at her lover, who nodded before he took a long sip of his own. Zavi had been up hours before her and had gone out looking for someone for their breakfast.

It was something he did every morning.

He would go out for a nice, young virgin. Feyona's preference, of course, she was his priority.

When she was happy, Zavi was happy.

The vampire couple looked up at the sound of bare feet hitting the marble floor.

Then a groan of pain.

"Damon's up."

Feyona turned her head as Damon walked in, dressed for the day but rubbing his temple."I feel like I spent the entire night hitting the headboard."

"You're a manwhore, Damon, isn't that a typical night for you?"

Damon smirked at Zavi as he sat down, chin resting on his hand."Why don't you ask Fee?"

Zavi raised his head, glaring at the younger vampire, calming down when Feyona placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore him, love."Feyona said, chin on Zavi's shoulder before her eyes met Damon's."He's a _toddler_. I'd break him."

Zavi chuckled, a large, smug smile on his face as he grinned at Damon.

It was Damon's turn to glare.

Feyona, bored of the subject, took a long sip of her blood before she spoke up."I wanna look around today. Maybe meet Damon's friends."

Damon opened his mouth to reply, but Zavi spoke before he could."We're the only friends he has, darling."

"Not funny."Damon rolled his eyes, gaze landing on Feyona."I don't think that would be a good idea."

She pouted."Why not?"

"Because I'd like to keep them alive, Fee."

Zavi opened his mouth to scold the other male vampire, but the front door opening hit their ears.

"Looks like you have company."

Damon turned to them as he stood up, hand out.

"Stay."

Feyona whined."But-"

"Stay!"

They watched as he left and as soon as he walked out, they stood up and followed him. Zavi trailed behind his lover, mug still in hand as he followed the other two vampires into the front room.

Feyona placed her hand on Zavi's shoulder, whispering."Who is it?"

He shrugged so she turned her attention to Damon.

Feyona didn't her presence as she asked."Who is it?"

Damon went to turn to turn and scold her, but a figure sitting on the couch, drink in hand, stopped him. Damon's hands clenched into fists at his sides as he glared down at the other male who was still sitting nonchalantly on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table.

"What the hell are you doing here, Klaus?"

Klaus.

There was only one Klaus she knew and, going by what she had heard about him, the man sitting comfortably on the couch was the Klaus. She let her gaze trail over him, starting with his blue eyes, the famous ocean blue eyes that could turn to blue-green, depending on the day.

His eyes were stormy. Though he sat comfortably, it was clear that he knew that if Damon started a fight, Klaus could easily tear the Salvatore brother apart limb by limb in a matter of seconds. He wore a cocky smile but Feyona could see the bitterness as he stared at Damon.

Klaus had curled dirty-blond hair and an elegant yet masculine face.

He seemed angelic, but Feyona knew better.

He wouldn't be as appealing if he were angelic.

Feyona snapped out of her thoughts as Klaus spoke with his famous accent.

"Hello, Damon."

"What are you doing here?"

Klaus, an innocent look on his face, shrugged."I'm merely popping in to borrow a cup of sugar."

"Sorry, don't have any."Damon forced a smile on his face as he watched Klaus carefully."I put vervain in my tea. We have a lot of that if you'd prefer."

Klaus chuckled, a wide smile on his face, showing off his dimples before it fell and his blue eyes filled with dangerous. He moved quickly, stepping forward so that he was less than five inches from Damon's face.

"I can't compel you, Damon, because, again, you are the one with the most help of getting me what I need."Klaus said, repeating what he'd said the last time he had met with the Salvatore brother."I want my family back."

"Oh, you mean the family you stored in coffins for centuries on end?"

Klaus' smirk faded, but he nodded."That's the ones."

"I don't know where your coffins are."

"Yeah, you do! You told us last night, remember?"Feyona suddenly spoke without realising she wasn't supposed to."The coffins are in the wi-"

Damon moved quickly, flashing over to the elder vampire, pulling her back against him by cupping a hand over her mouth to shut her up. Her words came out muffled as Damon tried to hush her so that she wouldn't sell him out.

"Oh, Fee, you silly girl!"

Klaus perked up as his gaze finally landed on the unfamiliar female vampire who looked confused but didn't fight as Damon muffled her. Zavi protectively grabbed his lover's hand as Klaus flashed over to the eldest vampire in the room, towering over her as she stared up at Damon in confusion.

"I don't know you," Klaus said, eyes flickering between Feyona and Zavi before his gaze settled on the light-haired female.

She smiled, not shy at all as she responded with a giggle."I know you."

Klaus smirked, raising his eyebrows."Is that so?"

She nodded.

"So he does know where my family is, does he?"

Feyona, still not realising that she'd done wrong, nodded.

"She's not in the right state of mind."Damon chuckled as he pressed his palm tighter against Feyona's mouth."She's still drunk and-AH!"

Damon cried out in pain as Klaus' hand shot out, grabbing his wrist, snapping the bones as he simply peeled the hand from Feyona's mouth. The Salvatore brother ground his teeth together to stop the shouts of pain as his bones snapped.

"Now, now, Damon, don't interrupt the lovely lady."

Damon fell to his knees in front of Klaus who merely glanced down at him before he let the younger male go.

"That wasn't necessary."Zavi spoke up, catching Klaus' attention.

Klaus' eyes flashed amber as he stared at Zavi."Did I say you could speak, mate?"

Zavi opened his mouth to speak but Klaus flashed forward, snapping the younger male's neck quickly, knocking him to the ground.

"My Zavi!"Freyona squealed, shaking her head, kneeling down next to her lover, pouting."You're mean."

Klaus grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her up to him."I'm a mean man. Klaus raised his head and met Feyona's gaze."You were saying you know where my family is, love?"

Feyona nodded, smiling wide."Uh-huh."

"And where might they be?"

Feyona looked up as Klaus stepped closer to her and she wet her lips before responding."When I tell, Zavi gives me a cookie."

Klaus blinked, eyes flickering to Zavi before repeating."Is that so?"

She nodded.

He stepped closer to the light haired vampire, nose brushing hers.

His fingertip brushed underneath her chin, making her squeal delightfully."Tell me what I want to know, sweetheart, and I'll treat you to much more than something _sweet_."

"You will?"

"Uh-huh."He nodded, repeating her words from earlier."Anything sweet for such a sweet girl."

She looked tempted to tell him what he wanted to hear but she pouted."You hurt my Zavi."

"I'm sorry."Klaus' finger brushed her jawline before it traced her bottom lip, pulling at it, making her smile."Is he special to you?"

She nodded, eyes following his finger as it traced the outline of her lips."He's my Zavi. He likes to bite."

Klaus chuckled, flashing his eyes."I bite too, sweet."

She snapped her teeth at him, making him smirk.

"Now, about my family, where are they?"

She watched as he cupped her cheek, pulling her closer."Witch's abandoned cottage. They're hidden by a spell, but they'll do what you want since you're, um..."

"Since I'm what?"

She blinked several times before smiling."Since you're the big bad wolf."

Klaus chuckled, hand falling from her face."Thank you for your help, sweet girl."

"Do I get a cookie now?"

Klaus leant closer, cheek brushing hers as he whispered into her ear.

"...once I'm sure you're telling the truth, I'll repay you in ways you cannot _imagine_."

The female vampire opened her mouth to reply but, before she could, Klaus was gone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	3. i just called to say

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

" **I didn't mean to tell him!"**

Damon rolled his eyes, snapping his bones back into place as he glared at Feyona."All you had to do was keep your mouth shut."

Feyona pouted, turning back to her lover who was rubbing his sore neck. She was sitting in Zavi's lap, stroking his face as she hugged him tightly. Zavi smiled, eyes fluttering as Feyona peppered kisses on his cheek and she hummed against him, hugging him as if he were a broken bird.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine."

"Poor little Zavi,"Feyona mumbled, shifting in his lap, lips moving toward his."Let Fee make it better."

Zavi perked up, raising his head toward her."I'd like that."

Damon's eyes widened as the two slipped off into their own world, completely forgetting about the entire situation, which annoyed Damon even more.

Damon, hands on his hips, almost stomped his feet."FEE!"

She jumped, startled, looking at Damon."Are you still mad?"

"Yes, explain yourself!"

"He's very intimidating."Feyona attempted to defend herself, apparently not understanding what she did wrong."And he's really charming."

Damon raised his eyebrows at Feyona, clearly not convinced.

"What?"Zavi cut in, completely agreeing with his lover."He is really charming and have you seen his eyes? They're so blue and deep..."

Damon stared at the elder male for a long moment."Do you want to be left alone with that thought?"

As Zavi glared at the younger vampire, Damon turned his scowl to Feyona."Did you also get lost in his blue eyes or did the light hair affect your IQ?"

Feyona's lower bottom jutted out and, honestly insulted, she hid her face in Zavi's shoulder, whining.

Zavi's eyes darkened at Damon and his hand clenched.

"Keep down the bitterness in your tone, Damon, or you'll find yourself in an actual coffin with a stake in your heart."Zavi warned, arm tightening around Feyona's waist."He's Klaus Mikaelson; he would've hurt her if she refused to tell him."

Damon snapped his mouth shut, knowing that Zavi, while his dear friend, would tear Damon's heart out if he upset his darling Fee.

But he still glared at the light haired vampire, knowing that he'd get away with that because, straight after Zavi threatened Damon, his mouth smashed against Feyona's.

The two made Damon's libido seem like that of a nun.

The two vampires kissed as if they weren't going to get another chance.

Damon watched them as Feyona's fingers locked around Zavi's neck. She was clearly the dominant one in the relationship while Zavi, while notorious for his wicked ways, was her willing slave.

The vampire was snapped from his thoughts when the sound of his ringtone hit his ears. He quickly pulled the phone from his pocket and, without looking at the screen, he tapped the green button and brought it to his ear.

"Elena?"

The voice that answered made Damon's hope shatter.

" _Hello, Damon."_

Klaus.

 _Great._

Damon's eye almost twitched angrily at the smugness in Klaus' voice, and he almost smashed his phone in his hand at the utter cockiness the Original hybrid's tone. Damon bit back his temper as he heard Klaus bark orders at his men as if trying to taunt Damon that he hadn't won against the hybrid.

"What do you want?"

" _I'd just like for you to know that my family will be walking around at any second now and certain siblings don't take well to being locked in an abandoned witch house for weeks on end."_

Damon frowned, confused."You locked them in a box for a crap-load of time."

" _I'm their blood, they understand that, but I'm sure they'll come knocking on your door for revenge, especially my little brother._ _He's quite the rascal and doesn't like Rebekah being mistreated by anyone other than us, and I heard that you did quite the number on my sister."_

"She is quite the spitfire."

" _That she is._ "Klaus laughed again before he added." _But I'm sure we'll all grab a drink sometime, maybe after we drain Elena of every sip of her blood."_

Damon, knowing how old Klaus was, bit back his comment.

"You basically just called to brag, right?"

Klaus laughter was the answer.

"You're a dick, I get it, I'm one too."Damon swallowed, trying to remain calm as he asked."By the way, how the hell did you get my number?"

Klaus chuckled as he ordered around those who were setting up his siblings' rooms. _"Ah, I took it from Stefan's phone when we had our little trip."_

"I guess I should be flattered that you made an effort."

" _Don't."_ Klaus' somewhat smug tone turned to a cold one. _"I'm not calling for you, though; I'd like to speak to the sweet Feyona."_

Damon glanced over at the couch where Feyona was giggling against Zavi's lips, nipping at his bottom one before she kissed him again.

"Why?"

" _None of your business. Now hand the phone over to her."_

Damon, despite his bickering with the female vampire, didn't want her involved so he taunted."Or what?"

" _Would you like to find out?"_

Damon bit the inside of his cheek and rolled his eyes, making his way over to the couple that was still making out. He simply reached out and grabbed Feyona by the shoulder, pulling her away from the male vampire. Feyona let out a little whine, swollen bottom lip poking out again.

Zavi glared up at Damon, clearly unimpressed."What the-"

Damon pulled Feyona to her feet, handing her the phone."Klaus wants to speak to you."

Zavi, worried, frowned."What?"

Damon shrugged as Feyona brought the phone to her ear for a long moment and, while they tried to listen in, they heard nothing.

Feyona bit her lip, nodding."Okay."

She turned to the male vampires, giving them a small smile."Be right back."

The two, clearly concerned for her, watched as she skipped off, phone to her chest.

Feyona bounded into the boarding house library, slumping into the large armchair as she brought the phone to her ear.

"...are you still there?"

Klaus replied with an offended tone. _"You don't think I'd hang up on you, do you, love? I'm not a monster."_

"That's just shattered all my fantasies of meeting the infamous Klaus."

 _"Really?"_ Klaus hummed in curiosity, and she could almost see his raised eyebrows. _"Many hate my reputation."_

"I'm not one of them. I almost asked you for your autograph, but you seemed a little perturbed."

 _"Ah, yes, I do get a little moody when someone steals from me."_ Klaus responded with a serious tone before it turned light _."I'll make sure to have one ready for when we meet again."_

"I might accept it on the condition you have my cookie."

She heard Klaus sigh happily as he also sat down, demanding that someone pour him a drink. _"Didn't I promise you something sweeter?"_

"I remember something along those lines."

" _Well, you were right so that means I don't have to tear out that beautiful heart of yours."_

Feyona just smiled as she listened to the hybrid."So what's my prize?"

" _Something not a lot of people has had the pleasure of attending._ "Klaus answered, pausing to sip his drink before he added. _"I would like to invite you to dinner with my family. I'm sure they'd like to meet the woman who helped their brother get them back."_

Feyona smiled, crossing her ankle over the other as she replied."With Rebekah and the infamous Kol?"

" _That's them."_

"That sounds fun. He's my idol. I learned my favourite tricks from him, and Rebekah has hair that I'd kill for."

" _She is a vision."_ Klaus chuckled, amused at such a welcoming response. _"And Kol is quite the artist. So you'll be there, love?"_

"I'd love to."

Klaus seemed to perk up at her response. _"Fantastic. Tomorrow at seven?"_

"We'll be there."

Klaus cleared his throat as if stopping himself from saying something he really wanted to say. _"We?"_

Not hearing the change in his tone, she smiled as she replied."Me and my little Zavi."

Klaus was quiet for a long moment as if he didn't know how to reply to that. Feyona heard voices in the background as if someone was ordering Klaus to do something but she didn't recognise the voice.

"Uh, Klaus?"

The sound of Klaus whispering in an annoyed voice was heard before he returned, the sound of the phone being grabbed again hit her ears.

" _Sorry, love, I just had a little...well, a big pain in the arse trying to get my attention."_

"It's fine; I can practically hear my Zavi and Damon trying to hear us from the front room."

She smiled, sitting up straight and crossing her legs."So tomorrow at seven?"

Klaus quiet again until he responded, a forced laugh leaving him but it didn't process in her mind. _"Tomorrow at seven, love."_

"Great."She paused for a moment, almost confused as to how to end the conversation."Uh...goodnight, Klaus."

He laughed again, voice perking up at her tone. _"Sleep well, sweet girl."_

Feyona didn't stop her smile.

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

" _ **...goodnight, Klaus."**_

Klaus, despite his indifference towards the mention of Zavi, found himself laughing at the unsureness in her voice as she found herself confused how to say goodbye. She was unpredictable and not in a way that he found himself losing control, something that was important to him. She was unpredictable because she was utterly different to anyone he'd met. While some insulted him because of his actions or instantly hated him because of who he was, she spoke to him as if they'd known each other for a long time.

She was something new.

Klaus grinned before he replied with a simple response, but his tone held something enticing."Sleep well, sweet girl."

He could almost _hear_ her smile.

Klaus chuckled one last time before he hung up, placing his phone on the table next to him and his smile fell when he remembered the mention of Feyona taking her lover to the dinner.

 _Her little Zavi._

And Elijah, who had crashed his phone call, seemed unamused as he watched his brother.

"Niklaus-"

"Elijah, I know that you've been in a box for a few months, but manners still exist."Klaus cut his brother off, standing up and glaring at his brother."You did not have to yank my phone from my hand and bark orders at me."

"Yes, you're right, you're supposed to be doing the barking, aren't you?"

Klaus rolled his eyes as he made his way over to his easel.

Elijah poured is brother a drink while sipping his own."You were about to act impulsively. You invited the girl to dinner, but you seem to forget the fact that she has a significant other."

"When does that matter?"

"Brother, you have known the girl a full _day_ , and you are already set on breaking her relationship?"

Klaus shrugged, picking up his paintbrush."I have taken a shine to her."

"That does not mean you have the right to ruin her relationship with the man she loves."

Klaus pursed his lips, not bothered by his brother's words."Elijah, my dear brother, when has doing the wrong thing stopped me from getting what I want."

"Must you act so impulsively? You don't know the woman, Nikalus."

"I know that her heart races whenever she's near me."

Elijah sighed as Klaus grabbed his glass from his brother's hand, taking a long sip of his drink.

"I want her, and I'm going to have her."

With a small smirk, Klaus turned back to his easel, grabbing a canvas getting ready to start a new painting.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	4. i'm gonna tear into your soul

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House—18:40pm**

" **Am I pretty, my love?"**

Standing up from her vanity table, Feyona turned around and faced her lover with a wide smile. Zavi, who was at his own long mirror wearing formal clothing, turned around to look at Feyona and his lips parted, but no sound came out.

Her long light hair was swept aside in a dutch braid, showing off the diamond earrings he had gotten her for her last birthday. Her dress stopped just above mid-thigh, showing off her long legs and the dress she wore was a black halter neck wrap over body-con dress with black multi-strap heels.

He let his eyes trail back up her body where she was toying with her dreamcatcher necklace, another present from Zavi, and her smile told him that she knew he approved. Feyona could wear a trash bag as a dress and he'd still believe she was the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Zavi?"

He gave her a wide smile as he wandered over to her, stopping just in front of her.

Zavi's hands gripped her hips and he, making sure not to smudge her red lips, pecked her gently."You're always beautiful to my eyes, Fee."

"The feeling is mutual."Feyona smiled, hands reaching up and cupping his face after they moved up his chest."My little Zavi is such a dashing man."

Feyona leant up and kissed his cheek, making him smile happily. Zavi's grip tightened on her hips as one of her hands moved back down his chest, palm over his racing heart.

Just as Feyona moved to meet his lips, risking her makeup, the two heard a disgusted groan.

"Uh, can you guys ever go a minute without acting like a pair of horny teenagers?"

The couple turned their heads, eyes landing on Damon who was leaning against the doorframe.

Zavi rolled his eyes, stepping away from Feyona after glancing at the clock, retorting."I could say the same to you, Damon, but we both know that Elena's probably fawning over Stefan right now."

Damon glared at his best friend as Zavi picked up Feyona's black long belted shawl collar coat and held it open for her.

Feyona slipped into it with Zavi's help, tying the belt as she watched the two men bicker back and forth. The two always fought but they were best friends for life, they adored each other deep down. Zavi wished Damon would meet someone worth his while and Damon was envious of what his friend had with Feyona.

Damon wanted true love, and Zavi had found true love.

Feyona toyed with her daylight ring as the two continued to bicker until she cleared her throat.

They instantly stopped and turned to the elder vampire.

"We don't want to be late, Zavi."

"So quick to rush to your deaths, are we?"Damon said as he followed the couple out of their guest bedroom, Feyona taking Zavi's arm."You must have a death wish!"

Feyona, off in her own world as she grew bored of Damon, hummed low in her throat as Zavi replied.

"You're just jealous that you weren't invited to meet the Mikaelson's, Damon."

"Ah, yes."Damon chuckled as he trailed after them down the staircase."Because I would love to meet the nutjobs related to a mega-nut job!"

Zavi didn't stop his smile as he opened the door for his lover, turning back to Damon.

"You're worried, Damon, I get it."

Damon said nothing, proving just how worried he was.

"Awww, poor Damon!"Feyona pouted as she leant forward, cupping Damon's cheek."We'll be back. Promise."

Damon hid his smile as Feyona kissed his cheek, leaving a red lip-print before she led Zavi out of the boarding house.

* * *

 **Present—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **So, Nik, this girl...is she a beauty?"**

Klaus, who had been watching over as his staff placed the food on the long table, looked up at the sound of his brother's voice. Kol stood at the doorframe, dressed formally and wearing an amused look. Elijah was at the other side of the table and, as the polite man he was, was helping place out the plates and cutlery. As always, his elder brother was wearing a suit.

Klaus smiled, nodding as he remembered meeting Feyona."Words can't define her beauty, little brother."

"Very good."Kol entered the room, observing his brothers, smoothing down his clothes."As I don't want to be bored this evening, what is your new obsession like?"

"She is..."Klaus paused for a long moment as he tried to find a word to describe the female vampire. A wide smirk crawled onto his face as he settled on a word." _perfect_."

"All your obsessions are."Kol replied, lingering at the mirror to look at his reflection once more."Until they don't give into your whims and you slaughter them."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he straightened, arms folding across the top of a chair.

"Kol-"

"I'm merely stating the truth. You are a petulant child who throws his toys out of the pram when he doesn't get what he wants."Kol calmly drawled, brushing his fingers through his dark locks and smiling at his reflection before he met Klaus' gaze in the mirror."And you say we aren't alike! Who knows? Maybe we'll bond over your new popsy."

Klaus' snarl was his response, and the hybrid glowered at his youngest brother before he turned and sauntered off. Kol gave a broad grin as he demanded one of the staff to pour him a drink only for Elijah to steer away from the staff and he turned to see his brother glaring at him.

"Not yet, Kol. Our guests aren't here."Elijah scolded with a shake of his head, reaching out and fixing Kol's collar, swatting away his brother when he protested."And don't make me remind you not to taunt Niklaus."

"But it's so fun."

"Your idea of fun is my idea of misery."Elijah mumbled, patting Kol's shoulder far too hard and smiling small at his brother, pulling him in to whisper."Continue this behavior, and i'll show you my idea of fun. It will first involve your car being taken away and your, uh, your little playroom will soon be-"

Kol glared at Elijah and shoved his brother away, a petulant look on his face. Elijah smirked to himself, knowing full well his threat would work. It wouldn't shut his brother up but it would but an abrupt stop to any bloodshed.

"Okay, okay!"Kol sighed, holding up his hands in surrender as Rebekah and Finn walked in."Don't ask for anything before the royalty gets here because Elijah will put you on the naughty step!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother, smoothing down her dress, smiling as Elijah told her how beautiful she looked. Klaus smiled as he saw his beloved sister, lips brushing her forehead as she walked over to him.

Their resentment over the death of their mother still lingered but Rebekah knew full well that hating and loving her brother were on par with one another. She despised her brother just as much as she utterly adored him and Rebekah could not see herself without bickering with the hybrid.

Rebekah smiled up at him, toying with her hair as she, voice filled with sarcasm, sweetly asked."Do I meet your expectations, Nik?"

Klaus smiled down at his sister, a smile just for her."Little sister, I could never put an expectation on such beauty."

Sarcasm quickly faded when Rebekah heard the sincereness in his tone, and she smiled before walking over to Finn who was toying with his tie, clearly uncomfortable as he stood silently, wishing he could be anywhere but where he was. The siblings began to make small talk while Kol, quickly bored, began to charm one of the women staff.

"How much is Nik paying you, darling?"Kol smirked at the blonde, stepping closer."I promise that I'll make it worth your while if you choose to spend the rest of your stay with myself."

The blonde smiled as Kol leaned closer, lips brushing her ear, eyes on her throat.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, Finn shaking his head in disgust.

"Kol, that's enough."Finn scowled at Kol, looking tempted to lunge at him but quickly stopped himself considering his sister was in the middle of sorting his tie."You are utterly vile!"

Kol rolled his eyes as he shooed off the woman, sending Finn a smug smile."Thank you."

Then, as Elijah opened his mouth to scold his brother once more, the door bell at the front of the room rang. There were several entryways to the mansion so, if the siblings were bickering, they didn't have to bump into one another.

Elijah instantly straightened, stating."I'll get it."

The second eldest Original made his way to the door, smiling gently as he opened it to reveal Feyona and Zavi hand in hand.

Elijah opened his mouth to greet them, but Feyona giggled happily.

Klaus smiled as he heard the sound.

"You're Elijah."

Elijah simply nodded, a smile on his face at her happiness to meet him. Nobody had ever had that reaction meeting Elijah Mikaelson; they usually ran in fear.

Feyona turned to her lover, grinning up at him."My love, it's Elijah!"

"I can see that, duchess."Zavi smiled down at his lover, and Elijah saw utter adoration on his face as he gazed at Feyona. Zavi then turned to Elijah, offering him a respectful smile."She's just excited. It's like meeting, uh, Jim Morrison for her."

"It's perfectly all right."Elijah offered them an honest grin, holding out his hand towards Zavi."You must be Zavi, pleasure to meet you."

The male vampire nodded, shaking Elijah's hand."Mutual."

"And you're Feyona, yes?"Elijah then turned to Feyona, offering her a kind smile when she nodded."It's a pleasure to meet you, also. Niklaus told me a lot about you."

Elijah smiled, stepping aside to allow them to enter."Please, come in."

The couple entered, Feyona pulling Zavi behind her and she didn't move more than ten steps when charming, brown eyes were gazing down at her.

Kol smirked down at her, tilting his head with a chuckle."If you were excited to meet Elijah, darling, then you must be dying to meet me."

"Kol."

The Original nodded somewhat smugly, glancing over at the mirror with a far too pleased smile."The one and only."

Another laugh spilled from her lips as she stared up at the Original."Spain, 1700. You ripped through an entire village in one night. People genuinely believed it had been the work of the Devil; they had no way of explaining how their limbs had been torn off and presented like that."

"Well, I can't take all the credit."Kol laughed, hand to his chest as he gave a pensive sigh, shaking his head."The people were excellent at playing their parts. I lost my hearing for at least two days after that because of the screams."

Feyona's eyes widened a little as she remembered visiting as soon as she'd heard the news. She'd followed Kol's work long enough to know his idiosyncrasies and his rein of terror through the village was one of his best.

"It was beautiful."

"Hear that, Elijah? At least someone appreciates my artwork."Kol's smirk widened as he turned back to Zavi and Feyona."You have great taste in idols, love; I like you."

"I like me, too."Feyona bravely retorted, smiling up at Zavi before she turned back to Kol.

Smirk widening, Kol took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before he stepped aside.

Feyona and Zavi were introduced to the other siblings by Elijah, Feyona's smile never faltering as she happily greeted them. They had never met anyone who had almost embraced them instead of running away from them considering their reputations.

She was something new. Elijah wasn't sure if he was pleased or hesitant about that.

Feyona and Zavi were finally greeted by Klaus as the Original waited, somewhat impatiently.

"You have an impressive home."Zavi stated as he smiled respectfully at Klaus."Damon told me you designed it yourself."

Even though he was wary of the hybrid, Zavi knew to respect his elders.

Feyona had taught him that.

"Yes, I did."Klaus nodded proudly, a hard tone in his voice as he smiled at Zavi."I even have my very own play room for those who get in my way. It's designed never to let the screams reach outside of it."

Zavi, not catching the hidden meaning, smiled but Klaus saw Elijah's pointed look over Zavi's shoulder.

He knew that look. It was Elijah's 'do not force me to cause a scene' look. He didn't want to play nice with the man, but Klaus was trying to smooth things over with his siblings.

Elijah shook his head at Klaus, narrowing his eyes and Klaus could hear his full name being used.

Klaus, somewhat childishly, rolled his eyes and reached out, offering his hand to Zavi.

"Nice to see you again, Zavi and please accept my sincere apologies for the dodgy business between us the other day."Klaus smiled as he shook Zavi's hand, adding."I was trying to get my family back, and I am very upset when I cannot provide for my loved ones."

Zavi nodded, happily accepting the apology."Of course."

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll get my staff to pour you a drink?"

Zavi nodded again, following the woman that led him to his seat, leaving Feyona with Klaus.

The rest sat down at the table, Elijah at one end next to Rebekah and Finn. Kol sat on the other side with Zavi next to him, the seat next to him meant to be for Feyona and the seat next to Feyona, which was the other end of the table, was Klaus' place.

Klaus' genuine smile replaced his fake one as he turned to Feyona, stepping dangerously closer in clear view of Elijah, who shook his head. His brother gave a small smile to their other guest, looking somewhat guilty as Klaus, seeming far too smug, took full advantage of the almost non-existent distance between himself and Feyona.

"Thank you for coming, love, you didn't have to."

"And miss an invitation to meet those who begat the gift of being a vampire?"Feyona arched her eyebrow with a smile."Never."

Klaus smiled lightly as he heard the honesty in her voice and he laughed, nodding."You're welcome."

Feyona leaned closer, whispering so that nobody but Klaus could hear her."What if they don't like me?"

"Never."Klaus whispered back, pulling back so that he could look down at her."I'm sure my family will warm to you as I have."

"The big bad wolf likes me?"

When Klaus nodded, Feyona beckoned the Original hybrid closer, wanting to whisper to him again.

A second later, the hybrid was towering over her, his blue eyes boring into his ones. She gasped at him being so close, but she smiled again, biting her lower lip.

She leaned up, whispering again."Do I still get my autograph?"

Klaus' smile returned, and his hand came up, moving over her throat, thumb tipping back her head with her chin, and he stared down at her.

"For you?"He paused, whispering back to her so that nobody would hear."I'll give you anything."

Feyona giggled, music to Klaus' ears as she gave him a bright smile.

The two stared at each other, Feyona blind to the fact that Klaus' nose was almost brushing hers.

"Feyona? Niklaus?"

The two blinked, breaking out of their daze at Elijah's voice.

Klaus turned to his brother, forcing his voice not to sound annoyed."Yes, brother?"

"Would you like to sit down with us?"

"I-"

 _"Please,_ Niklaus,"Elijah gave a far too fake laugh and cocked his head, pointing to Klaus' seat." _sit_."

Feyona nodded and turned from Klaus before he could protest. Zavi instantly stood, pulling out his lover's chair for her. Klaus, making sure to glare at Elijah, sat down at the table as the staff poured them all another glass of wine.

Zavi smiled at his lover, happily offering."Let me take that for you, Fee."

Feyona undid the coat belt, letting Zavi slip it down her shoulders before he handed it to the staff. She went to place it with the other coats for the end of the night.

Feyona smiled at her other half, dreamily leaning forward and kissing Zavi lovingly on the lips, brushing away the red when she pulled back.

"My little Zavi..."She whispered to him, fingers brushing his cheek."such a gentleman, even after a century."

Zavi grinned, biting his lip as she smiled at him. He failed to notice how Klaus tightened his grip on his glass as Feyona snapped her teeth at her lover, something she'd done to him when they first met.

Seeing the jealousy, Kol smiled, eyes trailing down the female vampire, and stated."You were right, Nik, she _is_ a beauty. I'm almost upset she's spoken for."

"Kol, stop being such a pig!"Rebekah swatted at her brother as Feyona sat down."I'm sorry about him; he's got no filter. Tell me, how did you get such a devoted man?"

Kol piped up again, pointing at his sister."Bex has had terrible luck with men. They all end up dead; we're not sure if it's to get away from her or-"

Elijah glared at his brother."Kol, that's enough!"

"Rebekah has a point."Klaus said, nodding at the couple."How did you two meet?"

Kol chuckled, getting back to his food as they all began to speak. Finn stayed silent, shaking his head at his siblings now and then whenever they made a crude comment.

"Did you turn him?"

She shook her head, taking a sip of her wine."Sadly, no."

"I was turned during an attack on my family, and I wandered purposelessly for two hundred years."Zavi said, hand on Feyona's thigh."I was a mess. I had no control over my feeding urges, and I was killing anything in sight. I was killing just to feed, not to have fun. Then I met Fee, and she became my salvation."

Feyona smiled as Zavi kissed her temple, making Rebekah awe at the sight of them."She picked me up out of the gutter, took me in, and we've been together since."

Klaus turned to Feyona who was staring at Zavi with adoration."Was it love at first sight, love?"

She nodded, hand on Zavi's as she squeezed it."I needed to be taken care of, too. I have...um, I-"

She turned to Zavi, lost, and he said."Fee lives in the best world there is...her own world. She's had troubles in the past and sometimes needs help to control her emotions."

Feyona smiled brightly, patting Zavi's shoulder."I have daddy issues."

Kol tapped the table with a laugh."Funny, so does Nik!"

Once again, Rebekah swatted at Kol."Shut up!"

Feyona giggled, apparently not affected by the mention of her father.

"If you don't mind me asking, Feyona, how did you deal with your father?"Elijah politely asked, setting down his glass."How did you overcome it?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at Elijah's sneaky attempt to try to seek information to help Klaus with his own father issues.

Feyona sat up straight, another smile on her face as she happily responded."I killed him. The only way to stop the pain is the get rid of the source of it."

Elijah, utterly transfixed with her background, nodded as she continued."When he was mean I would drift off and make my own world where he wasn't in it and when I killed him, the world came true. But sometimes, I go back to the world that's turned bad, and that's when Zavi pulls me out."

Confused, they all turned to Zavi who simply said."The aftermath of killing him was something she couldn't handle because it didn't fix the mental wounds. Her own world turned dark and sometimes she had nightmares, but she never stops smiling."

Zavi kissed Feyona's cheek, muttering."Isn't that right, duchess?"

Feyona nodded, head resting on Zavi's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

Rebekah smiled, blue eyes shining as she stared at them."You're the perfect couple."

As Feyona smiled, cheek resting against Zavi's she failed to notice Klaus' shaking hand as it turned into a fist.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked this chapter and want to read more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	5. i want the world in my hands

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **How do you control him?"**

Feyona looked up, popping a grape into her mouth as she met Rebekah's gaze."Huh?"

"Zavi."Rebekah took a sip of her wine as she and Feyona made their way out onto the balcony, bored of the men talk."How do you keep him in line?"

Feyona's brow furrowed in confusion until she finally gasped, understanding Rebekah.

"Like puppies?"

Rebekah gave an amused laugh but nodded."Yes."

"I don't."Feyona tutted, dancing her fingers over the railing, giving a mischievous smile."I did with playthings I had. I kept them tied up until they were trained but _not_ Zavi. "

"Not my Zavi."Feyona shook her head as if the thought of hurting her **'** sweet little Zavi **'** was something horrific."Nu-uh, I don't chain up Zavi unless he asks me too."

Feyona giggled after the last part, humming fondly, expression pensive for a moment. Rebekah followed the younger female vampire's gaze when the light haired women turned and looked over at Zavi. The male vampire was sat in the study amongst the older men, chatting as he accepted a glass of blood from Kol.

As if sensing her gaze, his head turned, straightening in his chair and beamed over at his lover. Feyona smiled happily, wiggling her fingers at Zavi before she turned back to Rebekah. Rebekah watched the exchange, mainly Zavi's _utterly_ devout smile when Feyona smiled at him.

"Then why is he like that with you?"

Feyona arched an eyebrow, puzzled."Like what?"

"He looks at you the way a follower would if God appeared before their eyes."Rebekah whispered, both impressed and curious."What do you do?"

Feyona stared at Rebekah for a long moment, cocking her head with a vacant look. Her brow furrowed, as if she didn't understand Rebekah's question.

"I'd _slaughter_ for my little treasure."Feyona whispered, glancing over to Zavi who was speaking with Kol before she gave a nod." _I_ know _he_ knows that."

Feyona gave as much as she _could_ , Zavi knew that and it was _more_ than enough for Zavi.

"Your match will come to you."

Rebekah, who had momentarily been intrigued by the **'** Rotten **'** tattoo on Feyona's cheek as well as the heart tattoo below her right eye.

"Sorry?"

"He'll find you. Whether he's on his way or has to walk through hell, he'll _find_ you. The ones before were runners-up, little toys for you to play with and to keep you busy as your boy comes for you."

"I don't know _who_ , I don't know _when_ but you'll know when he comes. That is the beauty of eternity."Feyona peered over at Rebekah with a friendly look, lips curving up into a smile before she traced a shape of a heart on the Original's cheek."You know that deep down you haven't met him yet but you will."

Rebekah looked dubious yet curious as she stared at Feyona, intrigued by the sincerity in her voice. Rebekah remained frozen in her spot as Feyona lined up her index and middle finger, kissed the tips before pressing it to the small heart tattoo on her cheek then pressed her fingers to the same spot on Rebekah's own cheek.

While she intended to laugh it off, Rebekah found herself saying."He better be bloody worth it."

Feyona gave Rebekah a full smile, giggle falling from her lips, eyes vibrant.

"You're gonna be my friend."

She took a step closer to Rebekah, a bounce in her step, and pulled the Original into her embrace. Rebekah looked utterly puzzled for a long moment, unsure of how to react. She wasn't angry, not like she thought she'd be at such a brazen movement.

 _Why does Nik always go for the eccentric ones?_

She was confused. Confused as to why Feyona wanted to make her feel better about her troubles, why she wanted her to remain hopeful and, in all honesty, why she wanted to be friends. As she thought, Rebekah realized that the hug had gone on for a while, but she didn't pull away.

Instead, Rebekah gave a huff and remained still, rolling her blue eyes before she decided to let Feyona hug her.

 _At least this one isn't bloody annoying._

And _if_ Rebekah smiled, which she _didn't_ , it was nobody's business but her _own_.

* * *

" **So Fee turns to me and asks if we could keep him..."**

Zavi followed Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah into the mansion lounge, looking around with an impressed look, mentally praising the hybrid's decorating skills. Kol, almost instantly, sauntered over to the bar despite the fact his glass was filled to the brim, and he smiled when the Original grabbed his glass too. Elijah led him over to the couches while Rebekah chose to remain standing.

"Please, sit."

Zavi nodded, choosing an armchair, taking another moment to observe the paintings."Thank you."

Feyona had taught him to respect his elders, especially the ones who gave them the gift of vampirism. He sat down just as Kol came over with a bottle and a handful of glasses.

"You willingly took in Damon Salvatore?"Rebekah asked with a perplexed look, tilting her head with a puzzled look, watching as the men sat down."Why?"

Zavi raised his eyebrows when she heard the bitterness in Rebekah's voice, but it wasn't foreign to him. Many people used that tone when it came to Damon, himself sometimes. His friend was a pain in the neck most of the time and continuously worked Zavi's last nerve, but that was what he liked about Damon. It was what Feyona liked about Damon; she had no tolerance for those who bored her and Damon never bored Feyona.

"You don't like him?"

When Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah nodded, Zavi clicked his tongue."Correction: all _three_ of you don't like him."

The Originals nodded once more, each Original piping up with a reason when Zavi gave a puzzled look.

"His little bitch of a girlfriend drove a dagger into my heart."

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore stole and concealed myself and my family."

When Zavi's gaze turned to him, Kol gave a one-shouldered shrug."I don't like _anyone_ , mate; they aren't worthy of it."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Kol while Zavi let out a small laugh, it obvious he had taken a liking to Kol. The blonde Original and Kol bickered for a moment before Rebekah turned her attention back to Zavi, hands on her hips.

"Why do you like him?"

"Damon's a lot of things. Love's _bitch_ , a smug pain in the ass and a _bit_ of an alcoholic."Zavi replied, a thousand more reasons adding to the already long list but he shook his head before adding."But he's _never_ boring."

"And Feyona?"

"She liked his spirit."Zavi answered with a shrug, nodding in thanks to Kol when he was passed a glass."And she can't resist taking in a stray."

"And you haven't been... _hesitant_ about Damon Salvatore bring around Feyona?"The Original asked as courteously as he could, making awkward gestures with his hand when Zavi looked puzzled."He is known for having a strong liking for women that are out of reach."

When Zavi grew even more confused, Rebekah rolled her eyes and moved away from the wall. The blonde shook her head, circling the couch and sat down beside Kol.

"Poor dear."The Original leant forward, speaking without any sign of shyness."What Elijah is trying to say is that are you worried Damon will try and shag your girlfriend?"

"Rebekah!"

Zavi didn't seem surprised and, instead of being defensive, the male vampire simply laughed."Of course not."

"You seem confident."Rebekah thought aloud, leaning back in her seat, crossing one leg over the other."Damon Salvatore may be a _vile_ creature, but he isn't bad on the eye."

Kol's mouth downturned and he nodded before replying."Too bad his personality dims the light on that."

"Firstly because Damon knows that I would _feed_ him his own heart if he did."Zavi replied in a tone that before his mouth curved up into an adoring smile as he thought of the woman he was speaking about."Secondly, Fee is an exquisite, ethereal, live-wire and Damon—while my _dearest_ friend—is anything _but_ good enough for her. He wouldn't be able to keep up with her."

"Hell, _I_ can barely keep up with her. I still wonder what I did to be deemed worthy to touch such a _divinity_."Zavi cocked his head, a pensive look on his face before he laughed, eyes vibrant as his thumb brushed his daylight ring."She _never_ fails to surprise me."

Rebekah smiled wide at the love Zavi clearly felt, it showed on his face, and the female vampire shared a look with Elijah. Her brother looked uncomfortable, as if he felt as if he were intruding in on something. But he gave a small smile, touching Rebekah's hand fondly when he noticed that, while pleased for the couple, was slightly envious.

But, as his brother and sister looked both flattered and envious, Kol sat at the end of the couch, staring into his glass with an almost bored look. The Original looked to his siblings with a roll of his eyes, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"Mawkish sycophants, the lot of you."Kol whispered, downing the rest of his drink before he cleared his throat, looking over to Zavi."Sorry, _not_ sorry for breaking your quite annoying saccharine moment but you are aware that my brother wants to steal your girl, right?"

Zavi blinked, snapping out of his daze and he turned his head in Kol's direction, raising an eyebrow. The vampire, as Rebekah and Elijah glared at their brother, shook his head with a simper.

Rebekah glowered at her brother, slapping his arm, hissing."KOL!"

"What? I'm not going to sugar coat it, and it's not like _you_ were tactful. Why else would Nik bring them here other than to either intimidate this bloke or nick his girl?"Kol replied, rolling his eyes when his sister scowled at him before he gave a shrug, drawling."Maybe _both_ if he's feeling shameless."

"Kol!"Rebekah hissed once more, glaring when her brother huffed out a laugh, gently swatting at her hands when she shoved at him."Shut up!"

"I apologize for Kol's..."Elijah paused to shake his head, frowning at his brother out of the corner of his eye when Kol scoffed."brazen remark. He has no shame."

"It's fine."Zavi chuckled, shaking his head, tipping his glass to Kol with a half smile before he downed his drink in one go."It's all good. I _know_."

Elijah and Rebekah's heads turned in Zavi's direction, the elder Original seemingly surprised for half a second before he quickly composed himself while Rebekah's lips parted as she gaped at the younger vampire.

"Sorry?"

Kol quirked an eyebrow with a nod, shaking his head with a tut. The Original picked up the bottle and took Zavi's glass.

"Oh, so you aren't as vapid as Nik made you out to be."Kol gave an exaggerated sigh as he refilled their glasses, sliding Zavi's across the table and the vampire caught it before it tumbled over the side. "Turns out you're actually quite _amusing_."

"A compliment from Kol Mikaelson?"Zavi gave a wolfish smile, swirling his drink around in its glass with a hum."This will make Fee's night."

"She is a doll. I can see why you and Nik fawn over her."Kol lazily said, offering Zavi a lopsided smile before he raised his glass at the younger vampire."You poor bloke. We could've created some fun in this mundane town."

Elijah waved for Kol to hush before he asked."You know about Niklaus' intentions?"

"I know Klaus has a thing for Fee, it's _painfully_ obvious-"Zavi's brow furrowed, an expression of discontent appearing for a moment before he shook his head."and I _know_ that when it comes to getting what he wants, Klaus-"

"Usually gets what he wants and doesn't care who he crosses in the process?"Kol cut in, fingertips tapping against his glass before he gave a half-suppressed laugh."Tell me about it."

"Are you not the least bit worried?"Elijah inquired, looking both troubled and somewhat impressed by Zavi's composed nature."My brother is a tyrant but, from what I have witnessed through the centuries, he does seem to have a certain _allure_ that women are attracted to."

"Bloody hell."Kol burst out laughing, head tipping back and he hit his thigh before gesturing to Elijah with a flourish."That, my brother, is called _compulsion_. He's never been good with women."

"I think you are confusing Nik for yourself."Rebekah piped up with a far too winsome smile, batting her eyelashes at Kol."You have never been able to keep them around for more than just a bedfellow. Well, they've never had the expertise to do anything else. None of them were exactly known for their intellect, were they?"

Kol hummed to himself, cocking his head as Rebekah sent him a sickly sweet smile. He ignored Elijah's head-shake, it obvious to the elder Original that Kol had taken the bait quite happily. Kol had never kept a woman around because he'd never cared for any of them. Not unlike Rebekah who was a stickler for devotion, despite how much pain it brought her.

Zavi cleared his throat, looking away and shuffled back in his seat."This is escalated quite quickly."

Elijah shook his head, wiping a hand down his face as he muttered."You're telling me!"

"Yes, and your admirers have been proper prizes, haven't they?"Kol chuckled once more, raising his eyebrows, his eyes darkening mischievously."Most of them run off the second you start yapping about the wedding which is, if you forgive me for being frank, after you let them into your bed. The rest, well, I suppose we should say that they do get a bit _dead_."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes in annoyance, hissing out."Shut _up_ , Kol."

Kol feigned upset, hand to his chest as he smirked at his sister before he looked to Elijah."Elijah, have you seen how our sister speaks to me?"

"Yes, but I hardly think you are innocent and I would correct you both but, in this instance, I wholeheartedly agree with her."Elijah calmly replied, raising a hand when Kol opened his mouth to retort and shook his head."Keep your mouth shut."

"I apologise for their petulance."Elijah sent his bickering siblings a warning look before he turned back to Zavi."Where were we?"

Zavi gave a half smile, tipping his drink in Elijah's direction, respecting his focus on the subject.

"I know that Klaus could _crush_ me, i'm _not_ stupid. I know that I couldn't stand a _chance_ against him because he'd kick my ass and you'd all _rip_ me apart."Zavi knowingly said, nodding when the siblings simply smiled in response, and he laughed, looking down and suddenly finding his daylight ring interesting."He's all-powerful and can probably offer her everything _I_ can't, but _I_ can give Feyona what _he_ _can't_."

"Ohhh, interesting."Kol drawled, leaning forward, arms on his thighs and his hands meeting."And what's that?"

" _Me_."Zavi answered without a second thought, pointing to himself."It may sound somewhat smug, but i'm what he _can't_ replace."

"Fee needs taken care of; she needs _me_ to be there to pull her out when her mind disengages from reality and run her a bath when she feels her father has come to haunt her. She needs _me_ to recite the same poem to her _every_ night and me to be there in the morning with virgin blood ready."Zavi spoke with such resolute, giving a fond smile before finally looking up and letting his eyes skim over the Originals."And it took me nearly _twenty_ years to earn her trust in order for me to be that person."

 _ **"** You take such good care of me. What would I do without you, hmm? **"**_

Elijah couldn't help but feel a sharp pang as he listened to Zavi, a part of him feeling pity for the man. The vampire was a mere hindrance in Klaus' mission, something to be removed but he was simply a man in love that would most likely die for his devotion. Elijah had lost loves because of his brother, as had Rebekah and he knew what it felt like to feel as if you were slowly dying at the possible loss of love.

But Zavi's days were possibly limited if he opposed Klaus and, unlike Elijah and Rebekah, he wasn't imperishable.

"For centuries I wandered _without_ purpose, my life meant nothing. Until I met _her_. I made her smile, and she mended me."Zavi turned his hand, showing the Originals his daylight ring, the lapis lazuli gemstone embellished with Zavi's initial, similar to Feyona's with her own, it obvious she had gotten his ring specially seen to."She picked me, knowing that my love for her could be a _sanctuary_. She is my _salvation_ and, as long as I can continue to make her smile, I _will_."

Zavi laughed once more, another adoring smile gracing his handsome face as he continued to toy with the daylight ring around his finger.

"Nothing else matters."

Elijah gave a nod, leaning forward, his hands meeting in front of him as if he were imploring Zavi do do something. Whether it was to remain valiant in the face of the hybrid or run for his life, nobody was sure.

"You do realise that in his pursuit of Feyona may well result in your _death_ , yes?"

Zavi looked up from his daylight ring and met Elijah's gaze, not a trace of trepidation in his dark eyes.

The young man gave a small smile, offering a one-shouldered shrug as he huffed out a laugh, nodding to himself as if coming to a decision.

"It sounds bloody _saccharine_ but what's worth dying for if not love?"

* * *

" **What do we have here?"**

Feyona's index and middle finger walked along the spines books as her she glanced at the titles, humming to herself. The vampire scrunched up her nose when she read a title she wasn't fond of or smiled when she did saw a book she had enjoyed.

Feyona tilted her head as she studied the painting, taking a step forward to look more closely. A large oak tree had been painted in the center of the canvas and, surrounding the oak tree were the Original siblings' names, all in order by birth. Feyona studied the names in puzzlement before realising that the names were inscribed in runic.

Finn and Elijah's names were at the top, Klaus and Kol next until, finally, Rebekah then Henrik. But, there was another name above Finn's, a female's name which was Freya. Despite her knowledge of the Original family, Feyona hadn't heard of the youngest and oldest names so she could only assume they had perished considering that alongside their names were an obelus that indicated death.

"Huh."

The corner of the canvas was signed by Klaus, verifying that he had, in fact, painted it. The light haired vampire spent a moment focused on the signature before noticing a gold plate underneath the canvas.

 _Always and forever._

"Snooping, are we?"

Letting out a startled gasp, Feyona turned around, almost colliding into the source of the voice. Feyona quickly caught herself before she lost her footing and shook her head, clicking her tongue in a scolding manner. The snowy white haired vampire let her eyes trail up the body of the person who had startled her and arched an amused eyebrow when her eyes locked with blue orbs similar to her own.

Feyona said, pouting up at the Original standing before her, hand over her racing heart."You startled me."

"I can hear that."Hand zeroed on the hand over her heart, a devious smirk growing in smug pride."You're two centuries younger than myself, love, I would've thought you'd be more _alert_."

"I don't _have_ to be."Feyona grinned, hands behind her back as she leant forward, a girlish giggle slipping from her lips."Many would be a _fool_ to have the sheer _audacity_ sneak up on _me_."

The Original hummed almost impressively before his eyes darkened and he took a step forward. His hand reached out for her face, but he paused just before his fingers could skim her cheek.

Feyona followed his hand as his fingers beckoned her forward to which she happily complied to. He looked far too complacent at this and beckoned her toward him until she was near enough to hear his whisper.

"I am Klaus Mikaelson, sweetheart, with influence and supremacy that match so-called _deities_."The Original cocked his eyes, eyes flashing amber as he gave a wolfish smirk."And yet _I_ had the audacity to startle _you_. What does that make me?"

Feyona blinked several times as she stared up at the Original, seemingly at a loss for a moment. She swallowed, teeth biting down on her lip.

"Uh, _mean?"_

A predatory grin graced the face of the man in front of her and Feyona's eyes widened in fascination, a glimmer of zest in her eyes.

"I'm a mean man, love."Her lips parted when his eyes flashed amber and gave an almost giddy smile which made the Original's own mouth curve up."You know that, don't you?"

Feyona quirked an eyebrow, a playful glint in her eyes as she gazed up at the charismatic man.

"Uh-huh."

Feyona let out a thrilled squeal, bouncing on her heels, tongue sweeping her lower lip before she bit down on it. She cocked her head, watching curiously when Klaus' gaze left hers and fell to her mouth.

"And yet you stand here before me, undaunted by my infamy."Klaus murmured almost menacingly, walking forward, causing Feyona to take several steps backwards."Instead you embrace this, knowing that I could pluck those _heavenly_ eyes from your skull and keep them as a souvenir to remind me of you."

The Original gave a half smile when Feyona's back hit the bookcase, almost complacent with the fact that she was almost at his mercy. Instead of looking concerned, Feyona continued to stare at him, eyes vibrant and curious as she studied him. There was no fear in her eyes, no worry or hesitance. Just an inquisitive stare as she observed the man that inspired both hate and respect throughout the supernatural community.

"Given the fact that your victims are usually fleetingly remembered, i'm flattered."Feyona replied, teeth skimming her bottom lip as she toyed with the flesh."But, before that happens, you should know i'm a give and take kind of gal."

Klaus gave a hum as his gaze flickered over the woman's face."Is that so?"

The pair nodded, both smiling as Feyona gave a bright smile."Yeah."

"Don't tell me you're still longing for an autograph after you've spent the night dining with _royalty_."Klaus drawled, hands settling on Feyona's elbows, pulling her closer despite the fact she was trapped between him and the bookshelf."Was our company not good enough for you?"

"Weren't you just speaking of souvenirs?"Feyona replied, tongue running along her teeth, swaying back and forth as she searched the Originals' eyes."I'm thinking something... _everlasting_."

As she stared at the hybrid, there was only one word that came to mind. _Power_. And, going by the way he carried himself, spoke and smiled, he knew full well that he held the power.

That was the beauty of power; it didn't matter if you hated or adored the possessor, you were still fascinated by them.

Feyona blinked rapidly, lips parting as the bookshelf she was pressed against shook when the Original's hand pushed against it, his lips curving up when she gave another giddy squeak."Most sweet girls like yourself would run in the other direction when they are face to face with the devil himself."

"I'm not just _any_ girl."The fabled female vampire pulled back an inch, shaking her head with a click of her tongue."I've been called everything from deranged savage to an immature moron. I prefer the term _eccentric_."

It was Klaus' turn to shake his head as he laughed to himself, blue orbs darkening almost dangerously as he smirked at her almost hungrily. His eyes flickered over her face once more, hands moving down her arms until he grabbed her hands with his own.

"I've figured as much."Klaus replied, he looked down at their joined hands, turning them around so that her palms were facing upwards."Damaged, abused kindred spirits such as yourself and I seek each-other out, it is that of a beacon call."

He let out a long breath, fingertips grazing her palms, tracing invisible patterns and his smile only broadened when the vampire giggled. His smile slowly faded when his focus left her hands, and he gave a curious hum. Letting go of Feyona's hands and fingers brushing underneath her chin as he tilted her head up.

"What do we have here?"The Original mumbled to himself, intrigued by the indelible letters on her cheek, moving her head to the side so that he could get a better look."Very brazen."

"How did this come about?"The hybrid curiously asked, fingertip brushing back and forth her 'rotten' tattoo, pausing ever few seconds to trace a letter."Hmmm?"

Feyona's blue orbs darkened, and she let out a shaky breath, smile fading. She shook her head, heartbeat racing as a booming, demanding and abusive voice called for her. The Original watched her, noticing her fidgeting with the ends of her light hair.

"Love?"

" _You're rotten, little girl, inside and out."Her father bitterly spat, giving a wicked smirk when Feyona let out a fearful whimper as his fingertips dug into her cheeks."All the outward beauty in the world can't hide that. You're rotten at the core."_

"Very, very bad day.. I couldn't come out of the bad world."Feyona quietly answered, brow furrowing as bits and pieces of the day came back to her before shaking her head with a high pitched giggle."Fee had a bad day and she doesn't remember everything that happened."

She could only recall bits and pieces, most of it was of her giggling to herself while faintly hearing whirring the tattoo gun. Next, she remembered waking up in the parlour with several dead bodies surrounding her, one being the young man who'd done the tattoo. For a long time, whenever she looked in the mirror she saw her father staring back at her, hissing the six lettered word he'd called her all her life.

 _Rotten, rotten, rotten._

That was until Zavi noticed her sadness and rectified it. Now, the heart tattoo just below her eye was the first thing she saw in the mirror and, unlike before, she _smiled_. That was all Zavi wanted, was for her to keep smiling and see herself the way he saw her.

"And what about this one?"The Original inquired, now cupping her cheek in his hand as his thumb pressed down on the heart below her eye."Do you remember the story behind this one?"

This time there was no hesitance in her eyes, no puzzlement as she attempted to recall what had happened.

"Zavi made me his canvas."Feyona replied with a broad smile, watching Klaus' thumb brushing back and forth the heart tattoo."I carry his heart with me."

" _This is my heart; you now carry it with you_ _ **always**_ _."Zavi whispered wholeheartedly, placing down the tattoo gun next to him and smiled dotingly at Feyona before he leant down and kissed just below the heart, shaking his head when her fingers brushed the rotten tattoo sheepishly."When you look in the mirror, you will know that my love for you surpasses anything else. Nothing else matters."_

A snarl came from the Original, an enraged one that made Feyona freeze. She swallowed, eyes flickering over his face, witnessing a series of emotions play out on Klaus' face before his expression became unreadable. The hybrid met her eyes for a moment, searching for something she couldn't understand and he shook his head.

"Very well."Klaus mumbled, fingertip brushing her jawline his tongue skimming over his teeth as he stared at her almost ravenously."But I have a question. Will you answer it?"

Feyona keenly nodded."Uh-huh."

The Original gave a far too satisfied smile, and he gave a moan of approval. He moved closer, if that was possible which gave her no choice but to stare up at him. Klaus' smile widened when Feyona gave a squeak as he pressed against her, large hand cupping her cheek once more.

Klaus' nose brushed Feyona's, eyes gazing into hers as he whispered."You carry his heart but does _he_ carry _yours?_ "

Feyona went silent, eyes wide and she stared at Klaus for a while. Head tilted and blue eyes vibrant, Feyona looked almost compelled as she stared at him. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, but it gave him immense delight.

"I give as much as I can. I'd _burn_ the _world_ for my Zavi."Feyona finally said, a dazed look in her blue orbs and she narrowed her eyes, looking troubled for a moment before she gave a firm nod."He knows that."

Feyona had _never_ felt such a bond she had with Zavi. She'd had a void in her heart before he had come along. For centuries she hadn't felt anything close to tenderness before he came along. He'd taught her how to feel things such as affection and fondness. He'd given her _clarity_ , he'd become her tie to reality, and Feyona couldn't see herself _functioning_ without him.

She was _utterly_ besotted with Zavi.

Klaus shook his head with a tut, fingers tapping Feyona's cheek in an almost reprimanding manner.

"Love, i have no doubt that you are _deeply_ attached to your _fawner_ , but that wasn't an answer."Klaus' voice lowered, eyes following his thumb as he traced the outline of her mouth."Does he carry _your_ heart?"

"Niklaus!"

The hybrid rolled his eyes and turned in the direction of the source of the voice. Elijah stood by the door, dark eyes pinned to Feyona and Klaus. He shook his head as he gave the pair a once over, evidently uneasy with how close they were.

"Brother!"

Elijah shook his head, growing more upset with how pleased Klaus looked with himself, as if he had struck a goldmine. The hybrid seemed anything but apologetic with a grin plastered on his face, not even attempting to step away from Feyona considering their close proximity.

Elijah looked to his brother, slowly making his way into the room, giving Klaus a demanding look."What do you think you're doing?"

Feyona sent Elijah a vibrant smile, her fingers brushing the heart tattoo on her cheek."We were talking about my Zavi."

The elder Original's eyes shifted to Feyona, and he offered her a polite smile, smoothing down his suit jacket as he approached the pair.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Feyona, i'm not wary about _your_ intentions."Elijah held out a hand for the female vampire, daring his brother to make a move as he guided Feyona away from Klaus."It's _Niklaus_ ' intentions i'm cautious of."

The hybrid's eyes darkened when Feyona's warmth was no longer surrounding him, and he snarled at his brother.

"Why don't you return to the dining room?"Elijah gestured to the exit, smile still on his face despite the glare he was sending his brother."Given how Zavi and Kol have been sharing stories, i'm sure my sister is in need of female company."

"Ignore him, love."Klaus shook his head, holding out a hand before Feyona could comply and he glared at Elijah."There is no need for that, Elijah. We were getting along just fine by _ourselves_."

"Nonsense, Niklaus, this is gathering, and you would hate to be rude, would you?"Elijah's smile brightened when he looked to Feyona, stepping aside and in front of his brother."Please, I _insist_. I'm sure Kol is just waiting for your questions."

Feyona pursed her lips, a pout on her face as she looked back at the study. There had to be centuries of books, journals, paintings and other things that she had been curious about. Not to mention the _souvenir_ she'd been talking about. But she could sense the tension between the brothers and even Feyona knew when to give up.

She gave a respectful nod to Elijah, wanting anything _but_ to upset vampire royalty and smiled."Of course."

Both Originals sent her a smile, Klaus' more wolfishly playful than Elijah's polite one and Feyona covered her mouth with her hand to hide a giggle.

The light haired vampire looked to the brothers, gaze lingering on the Original before she spun around on her heels and skipped out of the study. She shut the door behind her, but Elijah remained quiet until she was out of earshot before he looked back to Klaus.

Klaus knew that look; it was the famous scolding look.

"Explain yourself."

"Isn't it obvious? I was simply being a good host and _entertaining_ our guest."Klaus smiled far too happily at Elijah which meant he was anything but pleased with his interruption, and he forced a pleasant tone as he continued."For future reference, Elijah, you might want to knock, you did ruin the _mood_."

"This is _my_ study; I don't need to knock and, given your _predicament_ , i'm quite sure my sudden entrance was perfect timing."

"Your sudden entrance was _impolite._ "

"Oh, I _apologise_ , Niklaus."Elijah feigned sympathy, a rare moment of sarcasm in his voice as he thought of how too close his brother had been to Feyona."If _fondling_ our guests is considered _courteous_ then I completely offer my apologies, I can now see that _i've_ overstepped the mark."

Klaus gave a hearty laugh, reaching over and patting Elijah's shoulder with a broad smile. He nodded at Elijah, taking a step back and wagging a finger at him.

"I can see why sarcasm isn't your forte, brother."

"And morality isn't _yours_."Elijah quickly retorted in monotone, brushing the shoulder Klaus had patted with a shake of his head."I guess we all have our flaws."

"And what about Zavi? Is he a _mere_ roadblock in your _dissolute_ mission?"Elijah asked as he watched his brother turned and made his way over to one of the many fitted bars that had been built in around the mansion."Are you are more than comfortable with possibly ruining a _relationship?"_

As soon as the words left him, Elijah shook his head. His brother was hardly the bastion of integrity.

"Her little _pet_ is hardly a rival."Klaus replied with a waved of his hand, looking over the bottles before he snapped his fingers with a large smile, picking one up."And given the fact that you _constantly_ berate me for my brashness, it is apparent that he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"Zavi is young but he is not an imbecile. He is well aware of what you're _trying_ to do."

This didn't seem to startle Klaus one bit and the Original huffed out a laugh, drawing in

"Then why hasn't he made a move?"The hybrid asked, turning around to face his brother with a far too complacent smile."I suspect another man robbing your girl might rile a bloke up."

"Your ego has always been your strength and your weakness, brother."Elijah shook his head with a click of his tone, reaching out and taking the glass from Klaus' hand, swirling the drink around before he gave a small chuckle."Despite the 'imperishable' power you possess, I believe it doesn't compare to the love they share. Love, whatever form it comes in, _prevails_."

"Is that so?"

Elijah seemed almost puzzled by Klaus' lack of interest in Elijah's attempt to provide vital information that could prove Klaus' mission foolish. Then again, Elijah scolded himself for expecting anything but his brother's determination to intensify at the thought of competition.

"You doubt the century-long love they share?"Elijah asked, prepared to chastise his brother for his megalomaniac tendencies before he got himself into trouble once more."You doubt what he means to her? Or do you believe that you can offer something more alluring and _promising_ than the security, clarity and the loving haven he's provided?"

Klaus, once again, shook his head with a laugh, as if he were amused and unworried about Elijah's argument.

"I don't doubt that she is fond of him, but I doubt that _he_ is _enough_ for _her_."Klaus scoffed with an almost annoyed laugh, making a shooing motion as if he was attempting to rid of Elijah's point."Feyona burns with such intensity that i'm sure it is almost impossible to tame. And, i have no doubt that the boy is a dedicated suitor, but the problem is that he has become far too obedient and dull."

"Really?"Elijah raised a curious eyebrow, shaking his head once again with a half amused and half exasperated laugh when Klaus nodded."Please _regale_ me as to why you believe that."

"Kindred souls think alike, brother."Klaus replied, tone mirroring that of a purr and he flashed his eyes amber, tongue running along his teeth."For souls like Feyona and I, power is the ultimate _aphrodisiac_..."

Klaus offered his brother a small smile, reaching out and taking the glass back.

"The girl is bored, and a house with a picket fence is not enough for her. She is a whimsical, wild little thing that likes to cavort with those who can keep up with her. Her fire has become lustreless because of her little _pet_..."

Klaus paused long enough to down his drink, a hearty, almost ravenous cackle following as he clasped a hand down on Elijah's shoulder. He squeezed Elijah's shoulder far to firmly and gave a wolfish grin, a look in his eyes that worried his brother.

Klaus tilted his head, blue eyes darkening and a roguish grin curving at his mouth.

"But I, brother, am sure that I have just the right _touch_ to set ignite her."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _ _please leave a review.__**


End file.
